


Sweet, Sweet revenge

by MerAddStan



Series: Grey's Anatomy [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mild Smut, Party, Romance, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerAddStan/pseuds/MerAddStan
Summary: Derek makes the mistake of pranking Meredith at a party, he is in for some revenge.This is not my work, see notes.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Grey's Anatomy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Sweet, Sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet, sweet revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/707092) by jigglejuice-47. 



> Hi all!
> 
> This is not my work. found this on fanfiction.com originally from a different fandom, but I altered it into our favorite Grey's ship. 
> 
> I do hope you like it. I am still working up the courage to write my own stuff someday. I have some ideas, but need to put it into a story.

It was a Saturday night. Alex and Jo were hosting another one of their famous parties and this time it was holiday themed. Since it was almost Halloween, all of the guests were instructed to come dressed as anything related to Halloween. 

Meredith had, of course, initially planned to ignore all costume instructions and turn up wearing her usual clothes but having Addison Montgomery as a girlfriend meant that attending the party without a costume wasn’t an option. 

Instead, Addison had convince Meredith that she would have to wear some sort of costume or else she would be the only person at the party not dressed up (before making a joke that she wasn’t allowed to go as The Grinch, because that would be ‘far too obvious’). So, Meredith forced herself into a costume store on her way home from work and eventually settle on one she liked. 

Admittedly, the blonde had hoped to find something simple and preferably in black, but when she realized that this Cupid costume came complete with its own weapons in the form of a bow and six arrows made of foam, she just couldn’t resist it. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So there Meredith stood, in the living room of Alex and Jo’s loft, wearing a pair of bright red boots, silver shorts, a low-cut red vest top and a set of fluffy angel wings on her back. Not forgetting the little pouch flung over her shoulder, containing her bow and arrows. 

She, Kepner, and Karev were the only residents there so far as the rest of the group had been out shopping for the final pieces of their costumes and were running late. 

After a few minutes of Meredith being there, Derek arrived and made his way through the loft, greeting a few people on the way. 

“Oh good, Meredith you’re here.” The attending announced after he spotted Meredith standing in the living room. 

“Oh hey. What’s up Shepherd?” Meredith replied. 

“Well, actually, I’ve been wanting to talk to you ever since you and Addison told us all about your relationship.”

Meredith and Addison had been secretly dating for a few months before they finally came clean to the rest of the surgeons and Derek. They decided that it was best to make sure the relationship was serious before telling too many people and Addison wanted to wait until she could tell Derek face-to-face, rather than over the phone. So, by the tie the party came around, Derek had known about their relationship for just over a week. 

“Uhh, okay, what do you wanna talk about?” She asked rather surprised. 

“I’m sure you know this already, but since you and I broke things off, we haven’t always been the best of friends, I just want to tell you that I’m glad that you and Addison are together because you seem to be making each other very happy… But if you ever hurt her, I will personally hunt you down and make sure you’ll never set foot in an OR again. I know she hurt me, but she doesn’t deserve the same pain.”

“Oh yes, I’m well aware of the wrath of Derek Shepherd.” Meredith shot back jokingly before returning her face to its original serious expression. “And you have nothing to worry about, I promise.”

“Good. And also, while I am very aware that people in relationships do what people in relationships do, I would still prefer it if I never have to see nor hear about you putting your small, ineffectual hands all over my ex-wife because quite frankly that is a mental image I really, really do not need.” 

The blonde stepped back with a fake, melodramatic look of shock on her face “Small ineffectual?!” Addison thinks my hands are magical.”

“What did I just say to you Meredith?!” The attending shot back, walking away quickly before Meredith could worsen the situation. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

10 of so minutes later, Meredith and Derek met again in the kitchen. They were both helping themselves to some party food when Alex shouted out that he needed someone to go with him and Jackson to the store to pick up more booze for the party. 

“Oh, Meredith said she’ll go with you!” Derek shouted out quickly, knowing all too well that Meredith would most likely end up crammed in the back of Alex’s car, listening to the same weird song that he always played, basically hating the entire experience. 

“What? No, I-“ 

“She’ll meet you out front by your car in a minute!” The attending shouted out again, sharply interrupting Meredith’s protests. 

“Great! Thanks Mer!” He yelled back as he dashed outside. 

The blonde glared at the Neurosurgeon beside her. 

“Go on Meredith, that booze isn’t going to bring itself here.” He said with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. 

Meredith huffed and reluctantly began to make her way outside to Alex. 

“I will get my revenge for this, Shepherd.” She said as she walked past the attending. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time Meredith, Alex and Jackson made it back to the loft half an hour later, the rest of the surgeons had arrived to join the party. Addison had mentioned to Meredith earlier in the week that she intended to go to the party dressed as a Native American woman, although Meredith had yet to see the costumer itself. 

The redhead wore a short dark brown dress that gripped her body in all the right places, showing off her slim figure perfectly. The dress was decorated with some fringe detail at the top and Aztec print straps over her shoulders. She also wore a matching Aztec print armband and headband, which had some brown and white feathers attached to the back.

Her auburn hair was braided into pigtails and her make-up was minimal (as if she needed it anyway…) but she had painted one black and one red stripe on each of her cheeks to look like tribal paint. In addition to this, she also wore a pair of brown knee-high boots that matched the color of her dress and accentuated the length of her smooth, fabulous, toned legs. All-in-all, there probably wasn’t a single person at the party who hadn’t noticed how strikingly hot Addison looked in her costume. 

As Meredith, Alex and Jackson made their way to the kitchen, they passed the living room and Meredith happened to spot Addison talking to some people on the opposite side. The older woman had her back to the blonde and was standing at quite a distance, but there was no doubt in Meredith’s mind that it was her girlfriend she could see (as if the braided red hair wasn’t enough of a giveaway, Meredith would recognize those legs anywhere). 

“Hold on a sec, Alex.” She said, placing her crate of beer on the floor. 

She then pulled out her bow and one of the foam arrows from the pouch attached to her and positioned herself, ready to fire it. 

Alex followed Meredith’s eyeline to the other side of the living room and immediately recognized not only who she hoped to hit with the foam arrow, but also what part of her body she was aiming at. 

“Sure you’ll be able to hit that target from over here, Mer?” He asked teasingly. 

“Just shut up and let me concentrate.” The blonde replied, steadying herself. 

She then pulled back on the string of the bow as far as she could and closed one eye, trying to focus her aim. Her hand suddenly released the string, sending the arrow flying across the living room and thwacking against Addison’s ass before falling limply to the ground. 

Meredith had hit her target – much to hers and Alex’s surprise. 

The redhead turned around upon feeling the gentle tap behind her and looked down to see the arrow on the floor. She then lifted her gaze to see Meredith grinning at her from the other side of the living room and quickly realized it was her who had sent the object flying in that direction. The blonde then saluted with her left hand and shot her girlfriend a wink, causing the redhead to automatically smile back at her. 

Addison then pointed down at her body, gesturing towards her costume and mouthed the words “What do you think?” across the room to Meredith. 

Meredith slowly looked her up and down, quirking an eyebrow as she took in Addison’s glorious figure, then mouthed back “Wow” as their eyes met once again. She then spun around, picked up the case of beer she had placed on the floor and walked towards the kitchen with Alex. 

Addison smiled and giggled at Meredith’s reaction to her outfit before picking up the foam arrow from the ground and spinning back around to re-join the conversation with her friends. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Another hour or so passed and the party had gotten into full swing, plenty of beer had already been consumed and everyone was enjoying themselves to no end. At some point since their meeting across the living room, Addison had managed to track down her girlfriend and returned the foam arrow to her pouch while playfully telling her off for shooting her in the ass – to which Meredith responded by suggesting that she could ‘punish’ her for it later and flashed her a suggestive wink. 

The couple had decided a couple of days before that it would be a good idea for them to spend their time at the party focusing on being with their other friends, rather than being joined at the hip the entire time. Although now that Meredith had seen the costume Addison had chosen to wear to the party, she was finding it harder to keep away than she had originally anticipated. 

When the blonde made her way towards the only clean bathroom in the loft, Addison was just coming out of the same bathroom. Meredith saw an opportunity to be alone with her girlfriend, so she ran towards her and quickly pushed them both back inside the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. 

Before the redhead had time to react, Meredith’s hands were cupping both of her cheeks and their lips were crashing together. She kissed back for a few seconds, then pulled away.

“Meredith, what are you doing?!”

“Just making out with my girlfriend, is that a problem?” She said innocently. 

“Yes, it is.” The older woman answered, “We’re supposed to be spending tonight apart!” 

“But you look so good.” Meredith whined, before letting her hands wrap slowly around Addison’s waist, pulling their bodies closer together. 

“No, Meredith, we can’t. We have to get back to the party.”

“We won’t be gone for long, I swear!” The younger woman replied. 

And once again, before Addison had time to react, Meredith’s lips were pressed into hers and this time her hands made their way up the inside of her thigh and under her dress, her fingers rubbing against the material of her lacy underwear. 

Addison let out a light whimper and Meredith knew her girlfriend wasn’t interested in protesting anymore. 

The blonde took the whimper and the way that Addison was kissing her back as a signal to keep going. So, she ordered her to sit on top of the bathroom counter in front of her and proceeded to rub her fingers against the redhead’s now very wet core, pushing her underwear out of the was as she did. 

It wasn’t long before Meredith’s ‘magic hands’ had Addison on the edge of an orgasm. Her pace had increased, and her mouth was biting and sucking at the pulse point on the redhead’s neck, something she knew drove her crazy with lust. 

“Oh my God, Meredith, I’m so close. Addison panted into the blonde’s ear. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the meantime, Callie and April had also travelled towards the bathroom in need for a ‘break’, stopping when they heard the sound of a female’s moans coming from inside. 

“Was that Addison?!” Callie asked, giggling a little. 

Then another moan escaped from inside the bathroom. 

“Uh, yeah, I think It was.” April responded, slightly uncomfortable but also giggling. 

Callie moved closer to the door and banged her fist against it “Hey, Grey, stop fucking your girlfriend in the bathroom and go find a bedroom to do it in instead!” She said with a smirk on her face, knowing it would most likely startle the couple on the other side of the door. 

Meredith and Addison both let out a laugh in response to their friend’s heckling, but it didn’t stop them from what they were doing. 

At this moment Derek also made his way towards the bathroom and noticed the two surgeons standing outside giggling. 

“Hey, what’s going on here? He asked. 

“Meredith and Addison won’t get out of the bathroom. April replied. 

“Why? What are they doing?

But before either could reply, Meredith had heard the voice on the other side of the door and shouted, “Is that Derek?!”

“Yes, it’s me.” He yelled towards the door, “Now hurry up in there, some of us have to use the bathroom!” 

With this, Meredith thrust two fingers hard inside Addison, causing her to jolt and gasp loudly. 

“W-what are you doing?” The redhead asked, shocked by Meredith’s sudden action. “We should stop, there are people waiting to get in here!”

“Just trust me… and don’t hold back on the sounds you make.” The blonde replied coyly. 

“What do y-“ The redhead began to say but Meredith thrust her fingers hard inside her again and she moaned loudly. 

“That’s perfect.” Meredith said. 

Addison soon forgot about her objections and about the people standing outside the door as she felt her orgasm approach even closer than before. 

The blonde picked up her pace, thrusting harder and harder as Addison quickly reached her climax, screaming and moaning Meredith’s name loud enough for everyone on the other side of the door to hear. 

Derek stood frozen in shock upon realizing what he was hearing, unable to move himself away and out of earshot. 

Then after a few moments, once Addison had – sort of – recovered and re-adjusted her clothes, the bathroom door swung open and Meredith came strutting out, conveniently waiting until she was directly in front of Derek to lick her fingers clean. 

“I told you I’d get my revenge, Shepherd.” She said, walking past the attending, followed closely behind by a very dazed looking Addison.


End file.
